


Dawn of War

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Before they were Razgriz, before they were Wardog this is how they came to be
Kudos: 1





	Dawn of War

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ace combat

**Osean aircraft carrier Kestrel  
** **Port St Hewlett  
** **06:30am**

First lieutenant Alex Winters and his back seater Second lieutenant Elesa Kamitsure were doing their pre-flight checks as captain Nicholas Andersen walked into the hangar deck.

Elesa quickly tapped Blaze on the shoulder who looked over his shoulder to see Andersen. He quickly saluted "Sir?"

Captain Andersen simply smiled "At ease first lieutenant."

Static kicked the tires "Come to say goodbye sir?"

Andersen stepped out onto the elevator "Of course Static."

Blaze thought about checking the flight controls but decided to himself that could wait so joined Andersen on the elevator. "Well sir this probably will be the last time we see each other but it was an honour and a privilege to serve with you sir."

Andersen hummed a tune to himself as seagulls cawed in the calm breeze "Likewise."

The two men stepped back inside the hanger deck as Static looked at the eight tomcats being loaded with fuel tanks. She tapped Blaze who quickly took note of the jets "so sir I noticed some a plus and b model are being fixed up."

two weapon armourers added a pair of amraams to the fuselage and sidewinders to the wingtip rails as Andersen and Alex walked over to the tomcats "Well Alex officially these jets are due to be flown to Sand island air force base for Wardog Squadron later this morning but the new radar intercept officers are finishing training and should be shipped to you on Monday. i know how you and Static had wished to fly tomcats so once you arrive let the base commander know."

Blaze and Static couldn't help but agree as they both wanted to fly the fastest jet the navy had. "So I got the flight loaded into the computer and its all fuelled up."

Blaze walked up to the jet "Sir I hope we see each other again someday." Static had picked up their flight helmets. As Captain Andersen stood back from the jet.

"Same Blaze." He told them then watched as Blaze saluted him once more then climbed into the jet closing the canopy.

The marine corp aviators climbed aboard the hornet which was pushed back onto elevator. The carrier crew pressed the button up sending the jet up to flight deck.

"70,80 90." The carrier crew master announced as a phantom took off.

Alex fired up his engines once on the deck lift reached the top. Blaze could see how quiet it was on the deck a row of tomcats and sea king utility helicopters.

The catapult launch controller watched the planes moving "Fighter launched! Flight deck to all flight crews, hurry up we have more aircraft coming!" Blaze taxied off the elevator following a greyhound transport.

Another launch crewman watched the greyhound get into position "This is the flight deck. Roger."

Blaze observed a greyhound transport plane was on the catapult take-off.

The catapult point slid into place as Blaze taxied to the catapult lowering the folding wingtips.

Blaze waited as the deck crew checked the jet and the missiles aboard. The launch master checked the steam pressure "Catapult two 80..90…we're in the green zone."

The launch controller pressed a button."Raise the barriers! Check catapult." The jet blast barriers raised behind them as the deck crewman looked at the catapult.

Satisfied that it was locked in, the launch control gave the all clear. "Blaze cleared for take-off."

Blaze added power and the catapult launched the hornet off the deck and it climbed away.

Sand island air base  
10:30am

a lone two tone green and grey f-4g phantom 2 and nine three tone blue camo f-5e tiger 2 were lined up on the taxiway as Bartlett noted an air superiority grey hornet circling for its approach.

The phantoms and tigers took of in waves of three "Blaze cleared to land."

The hornet touched down and went to the flightline. "So this is Sand island huh." Alex looked around seeing an old trader carrier on board delivery plane as the base commander and his adjutant were waiting.

"Ahh Sir good morning." Alex and Elesa climbed down form the hornet closing its canopy. They saluted.

"At ease." Orson told them as the roar the phantom and tiger echoed "So welcome to Sand island "I'm Captain Allen Hamilton and that is Colonel Orson Perrault he'll be your base commander. I hope the flight over from the kestrel was quiet?"

"It was and the f-14s will be flown here later and the rios should be here by Monday." Blaze and Static quietly went to get settled in.

**Meanwhile in the sky**

Genette looked up at the sky as the phantom roared past the island climbing to cruise height. Genette's gaze turned back to Sand Island.

As Genette watched the nuggets have a mock dogfight. "Red alert!" the base tower controller called as Bartlett's radio without warning came to life.

Jack groaned as his radio beeped "Gimme a break! I'm babysitting nuggets up here!" Bartlett watched as a tiger drifted over his canopy.

The man in sand island's control room spotted ten contacts on their radar screen "Command room to Wardog Squadron. We have leakers, aircraft type unknown. Crossing the border at cape landers, bearing 278 to 302. Captain Bartlett, your flight is the only group close enough to make the intercept."

Bartlett looked around as the other Wardog jets formed up "Baker, Svenson, go trail and stay close. the three of us will go high an engage the bandits. All other aircraft stay low and out of the fight."

Barlett hit the afterburners along with three tigers, the two j79-17s roared as the other five tigers broke formation descending into the clouds. Genette felt himself pushed back into his seat then he quickly passed out.

**On the ground**

Genette could only watch as the tiger struck the hornet's right wing tip shearing off the wing tip rail then pitched up quickly stalling as it rolled inverted slamming into the ground catching fire as it slid along the ground engulfed in fire as it came a stop near the hangar. "No chance Baker could have survived shit!"

The crash crew responded immediately and spent an hour putting out the blaze.

**5 minutes later**

Bartlett and Genette were walking down the flight line passing a marine corps hornet that had been damaged on the ground but Bartlett noted the names on the canopy "Sorry 'bout this."

Genette felt that Bartlett's apology was misplaced as the whole mess wasn't his fault but looked back at the hornet, he could see a trail of wreckage leading away from the hornet. The only surviving part of baker's jet was the wing tip of the tiger's right wing as the rest of lay in several pieces across the tarmac.

Genette couldn't help but notice Bartlett was quiet but Genette didn't need to see Bartlett's expression "Eight people died because command had misplaced some zeros."

Genette's gaze moved to the tiger with the number seven whose pilot was leaning against the ladder as Genette picked up his pace "That pilot in the number seven was amazing. Did you see her fight back?"

Bartlett groaned having seen what Edge had done. "I couldn't bear to watch. Nagase, you keep flying like that and you'll die real soon!" he had turned around to look at her.

Kei was too focused on the hornet's canopy area "I won't die, Sir." she from what Genette could tell was too focused staring at the orangey red hair man inspecting the wing tip which was missing its wing tip rail.

Genette stopped as he removed the lid from his camera as Bartlett's frustration radiated off him "Are you sure? You look like you couldn't hurt a fly."

Kei took note that Genette had turned on his camera. He easily noticed that Kei looked pale but still managed to smile as he took a photo.

"So who does that damaged hornet belong to?" Kei inquired as ground crews towed away the damaged jet.

"It belongs to two pilots who as of today will be joining our squadron frankly we need all the help we can get." the moment Genette entered the base one of the guards asked him to him hand over his camera which he begrudgingly did.

**In the crew room**

Genette stood at the back of the room he had come to Sand Island cause he had heard about a unique flight lead being based at the island.

"So who are the newbies?" One of the pilots asked having never seen them before.

"First lieutenant Alex Winters and his back seater Second lieutenant Elesa Kamitsure had flown in form the aircraft carrier kestrel along with a group of navy tomcats that had been planned for the squad." Bartlett leaned forward "I know you don't like this, but we're short on people. Starting tomorrow, all of you nuggets are gonna be sittin' alert. if we launch, stay glued to me up there." he noticed that Nagase was staring a Blaze almost daydreaming. "Nagase!"

Kei snapped out of her daydream "Sir."

Bartlett having decided on who would be flying in Wardog "You're flying number two on my wing. gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get into." his gaze moved to Chopper "Chopper you're flying number three." he turned to Alex "First lieutenant winters you'll be number four unfortunately we don't have the two seater tiger two jets here and since none of the squadron is cleared on the new jets yet. so Static will help out in the control tower till the tomcats from the kestrel are ready."

"Aye aye sir" Elesa said as Nagase turned to Alex.

"So Alex you were in the marines?" Kei had notice his name on the jet as she walked by.

Alex looked at her "I was but just call me Blaze, everyone in my squadron did."

"Nagase do you remember the flight and dissimilar combat training we did with him at Heierlark?" Alvin asked thinking back to their flight training in North Osea.

"Of course." She remembered all the mock dogfights against Blaze and Static.

Blaze couldn't help but smirk "Yeah we kicked your asses in the hornet."

Elsa had noted how Alex and Kei were looking at each other "Alright dismissed."

The pilots all filed out.

**Later that evening**

Most of Wardog had settled down but as Alex and Kei were walking down the empty flight line, they passed the hangar "They say marines in the air should protect marines on the ground."

"Yeah between the hornet or harrier I'd go hornet any day cause its easier to fly."

He turned to the partially opened hangar door noticing the familiar end of a jet "Speaking of which hey Kei wanna see the hornet up close?"

"Sure." Kei and Blaze quietly slipped inside the hangar seeing a tiger 2 with a playing card on the right side. Blaze walked over to his former jet and opened the canopy.

"You remember when we flew together on that training flight?"

Kei climbed the back ladder getting into the seat that the back seater would occupy. "Of course I do I had to chase you through the hills and get a missile lock on you before we reached a valley."

Kei sat down getting comfortable as Blaze made his way up the ladder "I'm surprised you were able to keep up with me, you would have fit in with the marines miss Nagase."

Kei looked up from the radar "You think so?"

Blaze climbed into his seat "Yeah you have the aggressiveness of a marine fighter pilot." he looked down at the controls then back to her

"So you like?" Alex asked her as She looked around the rear cockpit tempted to muck around with the switches.

"You know I feel like I'm watching your back from here." Kei could see Blaze ahead of her.

"Yeah often on approach to the target I'd get Static to keep lookout for bandits." Blaze's words made Kei think for a minute.

"So that's how you beat me and Chopper during combat training." Blaze looked over his shoulder at her grinning.

"Precisely Elesa is my eyes while I do the flying and shooting." Blaze learned back in his seat "Well old girl it was fun but time to move on."

Pops had finished looking at the trader having seen the two come in approached the jet "So the tomcats should be ready by Monday but the bombcats will take a little longer."

"Sorry Sir we were just." Alex begin quickly trying to explain why they were in the hangar.

Pops raised a hand "No need to explain Blaze I know what its like to get attached to an aircraft."

Blaze had noticed the old navy transport "An old piston powered c-1 trader I thought the Osea upgraded those to turboprop and finally retired those in the late 90s."

Blaze and Nagase climbed out "This one was decommissioned before that and mothballed but the maintenance squadron needed a freight plane and this was what they could get their hands on at short notice. A Yuketobanian cargo airline does use it for commercial freight operations."

"So we best turn in so night pops." Peter quietly watched them leave the hangar.

After a short walk back to their quarters "Blaze thanks for taking me on that walk."

"No Problem Kei goodnight." he told her as they shut their doors and got settled down.

He leaned against his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you all liked this little prologue one shot to ac5 if i ever do or even can since this wasn't easy to write cause ac5 I'll be honest its not as good as it was playing it years ago
> 
> Right now i'm having irl issues that are hindering my ability to write and i'll be honest its hard to balance them when your life has been turned completely upside down cause of a stupid pandemic that could have been prevented had a certain country who I'll not name not messed up so badly upended everything, I know none of this is relevant but I needed to get this off my chest as its been on my mind
> 
> so i'll see you all next time hopefully when things have settled down


End file.
